Beastly Beauty
by HornyWolf
Summary: "I'm Belle. Nice to meet you and your underwear too." Beast gave a nervous grin. This was not exactly his proudest moment. This was soon interrupted by a loud knock at the door followed by less than harmonious singing. "Oh my sweet Belle, sweeter than all the candy in the store!" Belle cringed along with everyone else in the room. "Oh darn that Gaston!" Ms. Pots growled.


**Beastly Beauty**

A retelling of: Beauty and the Beast

**By: HornyWolf and TheFlawlessDragon**

It had been nearly a week since a young man named Adam, known to his friends as "Beast" had set out from his village in search of his younger sister Amelia who had gone missing while foraging for berries on the forest floor. Beast groaned as he noticed the sun setting. He would no longer be able to continue his search and was far from shelter.

Tightening his grip on his bow and arrows, Beast forced himself on. It seemed as if he would spend yet another night fending off wild creatures. Not long after dark had curtained the land, Beast began to start a campfire when a small and rather filthy, little boy hiding behind a tree caught his attention. "Why are you here mister?" The boy asked. "I'm traveling in search of my younger sister. Why are you here, little one?" Beast replied. The little boy eyed him cautiously before answering. "I live here with my mother…we are servants to the butcher, Maurice, and the young lady, Belle."

Beast paused for a moment before asking, "Might there be room there for a weary traveler to rest for a night?" For a moment the boy did not respond, until slowly nodding his head and gestating for Beast to follow him. As they walked Beast noticed how the forest grew steadily darker and, rather unnerving. "What is your name?" He asked the child. "My name is Chip." Beast sighed to himself, this boy, though small and quite innocent looking, was starting to creep him out.

Finally the two reached the edge of the forest where a massive, yet disintegrating building stood. Beast eyed the building with astonishment. "You did say you work for a butcher didn't you?"

"I did. Mother and I live here along with the other servants. Come, you should meet them." Beast took a deep breath and entered the house. The house appeared to be in better shape on the inside, though it was still rather dark and depressing.

"Yes my pretty, grow, grow and flourish!" A voice said in-between a whisper and a hiss. Beast turned to face a rather skinny and pale man with blood red cheeks holding a piece of burning kindling in his hands. "You are the most radiant and intriguing of all your sisters my dear." The pyromaniac cooed. "Ah…hello, I'm Beast." Beast introduced himself to the strange man who eyed him annoyed. "Hello, I am Lumiere, keeper of the flames- and just who are you, walking in here like you're the master of this mansion?" Beast scowled at the scrawny man before him. "I was invited here to rest for the night, thank you very much." "Invited….who could possibly have invited a lowly piece of _filth_ like you _here_?" Lumiere scoffed; eyeing Beast's tattered and ragged clothing. Beast snarled at the twig man before him, ready to lash out at him when a pudgy woman trotted down the stairs. "Well, well, it seems I've arrived just in time. Please excuse him; he's just a flame loving fool, in every sense of the word." The chunky woman smiled sweetly to him as she patted down her faded pink apron. "Now Lumiere, how many times have I told you to be nice to guests?"

"Not as much as you'd think Madam Pots," He returned to stocking the fire. "Though, when few visitors arrive here….alive, it's hard to be scolded much." He whispered that last part under his breath, out of Ms. Pots' earshot. "Now, let's see here…" Ms. Pots observed Beast's torn and tattered clothing. "I see, well not to worry, deary. I've got just the thing." In the blink of an eye Ms. Pots ran upstairs and returned with fur pants and a cotton shirt with a fur collar. "Here you are now. Just change into these while I get dinner ready." Beast stared at the rather odd looking cloths wondering 'Who really wears these types of clothes?'

"What's your problem? They're much better than that rag you're passing off as an outfit." Beast jerked to the dark corner behind him, seeing only a pair of glowing brown eyes in the shadows. "Huh?" Beast gulped, taken aback. "Just ignore him." Beast glanced down to find Chip standing below him, though he had no idea when he had got there. "His name's Clocksworth, he's a clock maker who lives in the attic. He's just a sour old man."

"Wouldn't you be sour too if your wife left you, you had to sell your home, and find work as a lowly clockmaker while renting a room in an attic-" Beast stopped listening to the glowing pair of eyes and began to pull the pants and shirt over his own when a sudden gasp startled him. Turning around, he met the eyes of a beautiful young woman with long, brunette hair and sparkling eyes to match. The young woman blushed a scarlet red and covered her cheeks. "I-I didn't know we had company." Her soft voice rang like gentle chimes in his ears. "Gah, I'm ah-My name's Adam, but you can call me Beast, pleased to meet you." Beast grinned at the beauty before him and gave a slight bow, only to find his pants falling to the floor.

Quickly, he jerked them back up, still maintaining his smile despite his humiliation. "I'm Belle. Nice to meet you..and your underwear too." Beast gave a nervous grin. This was not exactly his proudest moment. This embarrassing moment was soon interrupted by a loud knock at the door followed by less than harmonious singing. "Oh my sweet Belle, sweeter than all the candy in the store!" Belle cringed along with everyone else in the room. "Oh darn that Gaston!" Ms. Pots growled. "Every day with the same nonsense! I say we give him a good talking to." She grinned wickedly, smacking her largest pan against her opposite hand. Then as if on cue, Gaston burst through the door wearing an obnoxiously bright red vest. "Oh my Belle, my eyes have missed you so." His voice rang out with infatuation. Beast wanted to gag, talk about corny.

"Hello Gaston…" Belle muttered disdainfully. "What are you here for?" Pulling a bouquet from behind his back, Gaston presented it to her. "For the one who possesses the beauty to make all the flowers jealous, I've come to ask you to marry me, the handsome, strong, rich, and did I mention devilishly handsome, Gaston." Belle rolled her eyes, aggravated when Beast caught her attention. A smirk grew across her face as she snaked over to Beast and coiled herself around him. "I'm terribly sorry Gaston, but you see, I'm already betrothed to my darling Beast."

Beast twitched with surprise but quickly got the hint. "Yes, the lovely Belle here is to be my wife after so many years." Gaston scowled with hatred. "What?" Lumiere jumped in then, pulling a flaming stick with him. "The young lady is engaged, take the hint you vain and idiotic waste of space!" Gaston growled at the fire keeper, gripping his fist ready to punch when a flying projectile smacked him in the back of the head. "Oww! What in the-"

"You should think again before being so rash…you're not welcome here." Clocksworth's voice echoed from the dark corner leading up to the attic. Taking advantage of Gaston's broken attention; Lumiere took the opportunity to set his pompadour on fire. Realizing this Gaston panicked over his now flaming head and ran out of the house to the stream. Ms. Pots slammed the door shut saying, "Good riddance."

Later that night, Belle took the time to explain to Beast why Gaston was so foolishly in love with her before asking him why he was called Beast, and why he was even in the woods in the first place. To the latter he replied that it was a nickname bestowed upon him by his buddies for being such a skilled hunter. As for why he was in the woods, Beast began to explain that his sister had disappeared and he was on a quest to find her. To this Belle shivered uneasily before suggesting that he get some sleep.

While on his way to the guest room Beast let his curiosity get the best of him and before he knew it he was exploring the entire house. He found a variety of strange things from moving plates to trick candles, rabbit foot doorknobs to upside down bookshelves, but the most curious of all was in a room that lied in the far back of the house. The door was locked but Beast, being not only a skilled hunter but a crafty lock picker as well, managed to pry his way in. There on the bed Beast found a horrifying sight. There lied a mangled, red cloak and tiny black shoes. Now it was not the tattered state of the clothing that upset him but the fact that they were identical to the outfit his sister was wearing the day she disappeared. Beast held his breath as he crept forward, picking up the cloak. He eyed it carefully until he found the one detail he wished he had not. A tiny 'A' initial embroidered on the outside of the collar. His heart sank, it was his sister's. Anger and despair filled his body as he gripped the cloak. "Why is this here?" He asked himself, his heart pounding.

A loud crash from the main room brought him back to his senses. Quickly he tucked the cloak inside his shirt and slowly began to walk back down to the main room. Silently, when no one was looking, too distracted cleaning up the mess Chip had made while helping his mother to notice his exit. Beast growled to himself then, as if someone had light a fire within him, he ran. Not knowing where he was going nor why he ran, he ran till his feet lost their grip of the land and sent him crashing down. Beast remained there angry and confused, a million thoughts cascading through his mind.

Then out of nowhere Beast heard a mournful cry of what he could only guess was a cow in agony. Having been disrupted by this ear deafening sound, he got to his feet and went in search of its source only to be horrified by what he saw. Some monster-like creature, spider-like in appearance, was hovering over a fearful cow that had been trapped in what he could only assume was a giant web. The spider, black widow to be exact, seemed to be drooling at its meal. Beast could not even breathe, the sight before him was just too shocking. It only got worse when the spider stabbed its fangs into the helpless cattle, filling it with its poison. At this Beast had to turn away. As he fought back the urge to purge, he realized something. "I have to get out of here before I become its dessert."

On that note Beast ran for his life, he had no idea what direction he was going or what way lead back to that lunatic house or to the village. All he knew was he had to escape somewhere, someplace. "Ahhh!" Rang out a child's scream. Chest heaving, Beast looked down to find a very terrified Chip cowering in a ball at his feet. "What's wrong with you, you crazy psycho!" Chip yelled, getting to his feet. "Are you trying to scare me into the next life?"

Deciding it was best just to pretend he was hallucinating; Beast followed Chip back to the home of the lunatics. At sunrise, while eating breakfast, Beast asked Chip why he was out late in the woods alone last night. "What? My baby boy was out where last night?" Ms. Pots screamed, throwing a fit. "Do you have any idea what could have happened to you out there?"

"I'm sorry momma. I went looking for Sultan." Chip whispered lowly. "You went looking for that dog again?" Ms. Pots scowled. "Speaking about bad things happening," Beast started to speak, staring dead at his reflection from the spoon he was holding. "I went for a walk last night and…I saw a spider monster…devouring a cow." He glanced up expecting to find everyone staring at him, only to find them avoiding his gaze.

Silence filled the air for a few moments followed by slow footsteps echoing down from the attic followed by the slow creaking of an opening door. "You know…the monster likes to eat little girls." Clocksworth's voice slithered out from the darkness of the hall that led to his dwelling. Beast eyed the dark space, with both curiosity and the fear that what he said might be true. He watched carefully as the mysterious Clocksworth finally made a physical appearance. He was a rather tall man with dark brown hair, a stuffy looking mustache, and a pair of prestigious glasses. His clothes were covered in dust and small dabs of oil, giving the appearance of a less than cleanly man.

"Don't say such things!" Ms. Pots hissed, returning to her cooking. "Ah, but it's true Madam, you know it to be so." Ms. Pots rolled her eyes and ignored him.

Having taken the time to fully observe the physical appearance of the strange clock maker, Beast continued his investigation. "Is it true? Does the monster really eat little girls?" Belle shuddered anxiously turning her attention to Ms. Pots who was setting the table. "Aye, tis true strange traveler. Demons, monsters, and all alike roam this forest." Beast clutched his abdomen, his sister's cloak still pressed against his skin. "Is it possible that-" Beast was cut off by the slamming of the door as it was flung open to reveal Gaston, holding another bouquet of flowers and singing yet again. "Love is sweeter than all the fruits in heaven-" "SHUT UP YOU PAIN IN MY DERRIERE!" Lumiere screamed over Gaston's voice. All eyes fell on Lumiere, utter shock running through the air. "Have you not learned to take a hint yet? Lady Belle wants nothing to do with you!"

Gaston scowled. "How dare you! Why I-OWWW" Jumping around like a fool, Gaston held his behind which was now clutched deep in the jaws of Chip's pet dog, Sultan. "Get this overgrown rat off me!"

Belle gigged to herself, overjoyed with this sudden event along with Lumiere and Ms. Pots. Beast and Chip on the other hand stood stunned. 'I actually thought the dog was the most normal person here.' Beast thought to himself.

As for Clocksworth, he had a bit of a wicked idea running through his mind. Acting upon it, he pulled out a half completed cuckoo clock, turned the large hand to the twelve o'clock position and watched as the little bird jumped out of its hiding place and smacked Gaston on the nose. Enraged, Gaston punched the clock maker and ripped the dog of his gluteus maximus, tossing him to the floor. Sultan whined as he hit the ground, Chip ran to him crying. "Sultan...Sultan" Chip whispered shaking his dear pet to waken him.

Beast stood and attacked Gaston, tackling him to the floor. The two fought it out as the two women watched in horror. "Beast! Beast!" Belle yelled. "Let them be," Lumiere whispered "Beast looks more than capable of handling that brute."

As the two fought, they eventually traveled outside where Beast, in one final punch, ended the fight. "Get out." Was all Beast said before turning his back and returning to the house, leaving Gaston to wallow in his shame.

After breakfast had was over, Belle took Beast aside and whispered to him "You were curious about what Clocksworth said right?" Beast nodded. Taking a breath to compose herself, Belle began. "There is a monster outside in those woods. It is a wolf creature that consumes all it pleases. A few days ago…I found a little girl all alone. She was already dead. I asked Clocksworth to dig a grave for her so that she could have a decent funeral and so that the creature who killed her..." She paused, staring at her feet "Would not get the chance to return and eat her." Beast's eyes widened, as he shook his head at her. "Wh-what was the girl wearing?" He stammered. "She wore a red cloak and black shoes…I fear she may have been your sister but…I refrained from telling you. I'm so sorry Beast."

Beast began so shake as tears filled his eyes. He had failed, failed to find and protect his sister. He had failed; the shame of it filled him with grief as he fell to his knees, clutching Belle's dress.

From inside the woods, Gaston ranted to himself. "She will be mine, I will not allow those servants to make a fool of me again! Especially that one called Beast. Ha! Beast, as if. Only a devilishly handsome beast like myself deserves such a name."

"A wood house? Are you serious brother?" A small voice squeaked followed by two more. "I doubt a wood house would keep out a wolf."

"I think it's an excellent idea!" The third voice squealed. Gaston slowly stalked towards the voices, eyeing three small piglets. He licked his lips, what a wonderful surprise.

All across the forest, the birds fled from their nests as the sound of three screaming pigs meeting their end echoed endlessly. After his meal Gaston licked the blood from his body and grinned. "When hungry, hunt. When wanting, take." He whispered to himself, a husky laughter following his words.

Belle patted Beast on the back, his sobs finally coming to an end. "I have failed her…" Beast muttered, rubbing his head into Belle's shoulder. "You did all that you could. You went in search of her, like a loving brother would. She knows you tried, I'm sure of it." Belle gave a soft smile at Beast who stared at her still heartbroken.

This moment was interrupted by Chip's terrified screams. Instantly Belle and Beast ran towards the back of the house to find Chip struggling to climb up a tree as a massive ten foot wolf charged towards him, fangs ready and hungry for blood.

At this sight, Belle rushed across the garden letting out a loud ear withering screech while her body swiftly began to transform into the large spider Beast he had seen the other day. "Get out of here!" Belle commanded Beast. All he did was stand there, paralyzed from shock. He watched as the great wolf and spider creatures fought it out, fang against fang and claw to claw. Chip had fled away from the brawl long ago, leaving just the three of them there.

After a screech and a howl, the monstrous wolf fled the battle. A gaping wound to his side bled a crimson red, dripped profusely with the slightest hint of a faded purple yet clear liquid, obviously poison.

The spider beast just collapsed on the cold, damp ground. After many moments, Beast finally worked up the nerve to approach the massive heap on the ground. He felt afraid, afraid of what would happen next. Beast's mind was assaulted, and somewhat disgusted, by the thoughts of this creature being his beloved Belle.

Slowly, the creature began to change back to a more comfortable and familiar form. Beast shivered from the fear and the cold as he bent down to gather the petite woman in his arms. He slowly walked around the front of the house and up the steps to the door which was left ajar, probably from when Chip had made his escape. Beast stepped in and closed the door with his foot.

He laid Belle on the couch and sat in the chair across from it. He pondered his thoughts trying to gather up and comprehend all of what had transpired just a few moments ago until the slow yet steady sound of footsteps interrupted his thoughts. Turning his head, Beast met the withered gaze of an old man with soot-gray hair, and aged skin. 'This has to be Belle's father.' Beast mused, eying the man with great interest. At his side stood a trembling Chip, to whom Beast could only assume was the one to inform Belle's father of what had transpired.

"Maybe its best if I were to start explaining now..." Maurice seemed hesitant and walked over to sit in the left over space next to his daughter. Beast didn't breathe a word, he just watched and listened.

Maurice started back to a time where his wife had been expecting their first baby. That night had been when a fairly ugly woman tried to stay with him and his wife for a short time, at least until the rain stopped pouring. He'd laughed in her face and slammed the on her door. The woman had burst down the door and a fit of lightening struck fire to the ground and trees around them, only to die out soon from the rain. She chanted words of witchcraft and made strange gestures. Before he knew it, his entire house went mad with moving objects; his workers had also gone insane. She let out wicked laughter and gloated of how his child would be born a creature of evil on the outside, because of what he possessed on the inside. Maurice had thrown objects at the ugly woman; threatening to have her butchered if she didn't leave now. Then with one final witchy laugh, the woman disappeared in a flock of crows and was never seen again.

After hearing this story, Beast glanced at Belle who was still out of it. All he could think of was, 'Is it really worth it?' Watching Belle's sweet and relaxed face made him think of Amelia, his now deceased sister. He felt the emptiness wash away, only to be replenished with pure rage. He stood up quickly and stomped out of the house. "Where in heaven's name are you going?" Maurice shouted after him. Beast ignored him and went around the back to get an ax made of pure silver. He made his way to the old stable that no longer contained any horses and searched until he found a dirty blanket to toss over his shoulders.

Not much later, Belle had awoken to her father grumbling and pacing the room. "Father..?" She uttered. "What? Oh, Belle, how are you feeling?" Maurice rushed to her side and ordered Ms. Pots from the other room to bring out some tea. All the memories of what happened around the back of the house all flooded into her mind at once. "Where's Beast?" Belle shouted and quickly rose to her feet. "Well... He's gone." Maurice hesitated. "To where?" Belle felt horrified at the thought of possibly losing her love. "I don't know, he didn't say." Maurice uttered, stroking Belle's back as a means of comforting her.

Having made his way into the village, Beast rushed through each of the buildings till he came to the local pub. Hiding the ax under the dirty blanket he was using as a cloak, Beast slammed his hand on a nearby table, collecting only half of the attention of the drunken men in the bar. "Where is the monster?" Beast shouted out to everyone, knowing full and well that drunks seemed to know everything.

"Oh shut it! This is no place to be all serious! Have a drink, son!" An old man held out a mug of alcohol. Beast grabbed the man by his collar and brought him closer. "Where is it?" He shouted again. Soon everyone burst out in a drunken fit of laughter.

Beast glanced over his shoulder and noticed everyone pointing at his prey. "What a nice fur rug that man could make!" The old man in Beast's grip shouted. Beast dropped the man and grabbed for his ax. The monstrous creature didn't seem very sober either, it was flexing for all the women whom some were terrified. Beast dashed towards the wolf-like creature that had been lurking in the dark corner of the pub and started to swing the ax at him. The monster quickly noticed and began to fight back, in a pitiful manor, which confirmed that he was in fact, drunk. Beast did his best to fight in such a tight area but soon realized his handicap and fled outside, the wolfman hot on his heels, now in his fully developed form. Yet, despite his intoxicated state, the wolfman still managed to pin Beast down by his throat. The only thing stopping the giant wolf's teeth and his neck from meeting was the ax that was restraining the creature.

Just as Beast thought all was lost, the wolf let out a loud yelp and was swiftly thrown off of him by the black widow, his beloved Belle. Getting a fresh grip on his ax, Beast stumbled before regaining his balance. The wolfman and the black widow were fighting fang to claw again, only this time Beast knew who would come out the winner.

The spider, swift as death, stabbed her fangs into the wolf's back leg, leaving herself open to the wolves mighty jaws to clap onto her neck. In a panic, the lady spider thrashed about, the four-legged demon still attached to her and holding firm. Realizing her position, the spider aimed for the wolves hide and bit, stabbing her fangs deep within its muscle tissue, sending blood cascading down its body to the cold, hard, stone tiles below.

As the wolf released his mighty jaws to howl from his pain, the spider lunged at him and quickly pinned him down. At this, Beast made his way over and brought the ax down swiftly onto the wolfman's head, his blood curdling howl echoing from its now severed throat.

After a few moments, its last howl and twitching ceased and creature began changing before their very eyes.

To their astonishment, it was Gaston. Beast could only stand in awe at the pathetic excuse of a man that lay dead before him. He had no idea who had killed his sister, but as his eyes gazed the creature below him, he seemed to know that this insane monster was the culprit.

Beast could only stand in awe at the pathetic excuse of a man that lay dead before him. He had no idea who had killed his sister, but as his eyes gazed at the creature below him, he seemed to know that this insane monster was the culprit.

Turning his attention back to Belle, who was returning to human form herself, he could only watch the transformation from monster to beauty. Already in mid transformation, she held a humanoid shape, though her appendages had decreased by only by two, leaving her with two legs and four arms- two of which were in the process of sinking into themselves'. The black fuzz that covered her body was now beginning to fall like dust from her body along with her spider fangs that clinked against each other as they fell from her face.

Squatting down next to her, Beast proceeded to wipe away the remaining black fuzz from her body, revealing her beautiful porcelain skin and full lips. It amazed him how someone so precious could harbor such a wicked secret. Stroking her face he thought to himself 'Beauty and grace by day, grotesque and bloodthirsty by night.' With that final thought Beast gave a deep sigh and lifted her limp body from the ground and returned to the house.

As he stepped through the threshold, Beast was greeted by a nervous Ms. Pots and an anxious Maurice who took Belle from his arms and began to treat her wounds. Looking around, Beast found that Lumiere and Clocksworth were nowhere to be found. Chip on the other hand, was sitting on the floor next to Sultan, who was wrapped up in a blanket. The dog appeared to be in good shape despite being smashed into the ground like a hammer. His breathing was normal and he even kicked and twitched a bit as he dreamed. "He's going to be okay, Momma said so." Chip whispered sleepily as he patted Sultan's head. "Is Belle going to be okay to?"

Beast could not answer this, for even he did not know. Having witnessed the fight, he knew that Belle took some serious damage but it was nothing life threatening al least. Smiling at Chip, beast whispered, "In time."

"Eh, disgusting as always aren't you?" Lumiere's voice echoed as he stuck up his nose to Beast's ripped clothing. In surprise he looked down, he hadn't even noticed his clothes getting torn during the fight. "Quite the bit of filth don't you think so?" This time it was Clocksworth's voice. His lips curled at the mere sight of beast as he emerged from the same hallway as Lumiere had. "How is the lady doing?" Clocksworth asked Ms. Pots, completely ignoring Beast.

"Aye, she looks okay but she's still unconscious." Maurice muttered, rubbing his daughter's head. Sitting on the floor next to Belle's resting body, Beast could only stare at her until her eyelids fluttered open to reveal her chocolate brown eyes. "Beast?" She whispered, reaching out for him.

"Yes, Belle." He replied taking her hand in his.

"I'm so sorry, for everything. I should have told you about your sister from the very beginning. Please, forgive me."

Beast remained silent not answering her plea. Instead, he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. No one spoke during this, though Chip covered his eyes, Clocksworth gagged, and Lumiere silently expressed his disgust while Ms. Pots and Maurice smiled.

When their lips finally parted, Belle and Beast could only stare into each others eyes until the sound of a blade being sharpened interrupted them. Belle threw a glare at her father, who had begun to test out his knives.

"What? There's perfectly good wolf meat out there. It will fetch a high price on market day!" He announced, swinging his arms in the air to express the high price of wolf meat.

"Maurice," Beast voiced, "That wolf was Gaston who returned to human form after being killed."

Maurice eyed him for a moment then shrugged. "Human meat is similar to pork. I'll call it succulent prized pork and hike up the price."

Belle sighed at her father's remark and nuzzled against Beast, whose spine was chilled at those words. Letting out a gulp, Beast could only stare at Belle and wonder why he had to fall for a girl who came from such a demented family.

THE END

**Reviews Anyone?**


End file.
